No llores
by ChrisBooth26637
Summary: Una noche típica de Booth, Brennan y Christine cambia con una sola llamada telefónica. *Traducción del fic Don't Cry de Col3725*
1. Chapter 1

Ya sé que dije que publicaría las historias que dije en "Primera Cita", pero mande, ¡por fin!, a arreglar mi laptop pero no hice un respaldo de las historias y las perdí porque me formatearon la máquina. Estoy reescribiendo el capítulo cinco y seis de "Sueño", creo que estarán listos para la primera semana de Febrero.

Ahora cuando leí esta historia supe que ustedes deberían leerla, me encantó y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Así que le pedí permiso a la autora para poder subirla traducida.

Esta es mi primera traducción, así que espero que les guste.

Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs, ni la historia es mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.

* * *

Brennan camina por la puerta principal, llevando las manos llenas con la despensa. Se dirige a la cocina y los coloca en la mesa de la cocina.

"Booth?"

Booth aparece un minuto más tarde, en una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. "Ya estás en casa". Da un paso más para acercarse a ella y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. "Ya estaba preocupado."

"Sólo fui a la tienda de comestibles, Booth."

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, pero lo hiciste hace tres horas."

"Se acabó el pollo orgánico que a Christine le gusta mucho, así que tuve que pensar en una alternativa. Espero que ella no pueda ver la diferencia una vez que esté cocido. La tienda tampoco tenía la marca de papel higiénico que usamos. Pasé unos veinte minutos de mirando las diferentes opciones, el factor en la suavidad y durabilidad. Además, las líneas en la caja eran tremendamente largas. Es como si todos en la ciudad estuvieran de compras en el mismo tiempo exacto. "

"Te ves agotada".

"Lo estoy. Mi plan era entrar y salir lo más rápido posible. En el segundo que entré en el estacionamiento, sabía que estaba perdida. Tuve que conducir la gran cantidad de tres veces para encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento. ¿Se acerca una tormenta de nieve o un monstruoso tornado asesino? Porque las condiciones meteorológicas extremas y desastres naturales son las únicas explicaciones que se me ocurren para lo que vi".

"Te olvidas de un apocalipsis zombi y la invasión extraterrestre", bromea, empezando a poner la despensa en la alacena.

"¿Dónde está Christine?"

"Está arriba, en su habitación. Ella me ha engañado y ahora tendré una fiesta de té con ella después de cenar. Probablemente esté allí ahora decidiendo cuál de sus muñecas y animales de peluche se unirá a nosotros."

Brennan sonríe. "A ella le encanta cuando participas en sus pequeños juegos, y tengo que admitir que es bastante divertido ver que pretenden tomar el té en una taza pequeña mientras se estas sentado en una pequeña mesa." Ella deja escapar una risita, pone la leche y los huevos en el refrigerador. "Mi favorito es cuando ella te pide que fueras su compañero ballet y chantajearte para que llevaras un tutú. No, espera, el que tiene que ser el mejor es el momento en que la dejaste usar mi maquillaje para darte un cambio de imagen. Oh, no, definitivamente el que más fue el que el tiempo… "

Levanta la mano. "Lo entiendo, Bone. Nuestra hija tiene una imaginación hiperactiva y le gusta usarme como su muñeco".

Ella se acerca a las escaleras y eleva unos grados su cabeza hacia arriba. "Christine, cariño, ven, baja a ayudar a mamá."

El sonido de pies corriendo se puede escuchar, como Christine corre hasta llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras. "¡Mami!" Baja corriendo por las escaleras y salta a los brazos de su madre. Ella envuelve sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Brennan y su cuello, le da un beso baboso en la mejilla. "Hola".

Brennan le ajusta en su cuerpo de modo que la niña está ahora sentada en su cadera y empuja hacia atrás el flequillo castaño de su hija, dándole un beso en la frente. "Hola". Hace una pausa. "Necesito un poco de ayuda para guardar los alimentos."

"Está bien, mamá".

Brennan lleva a Christine a la cocina y se coloca sobre el mostrador. "¿Qué tal que vacías las bolsas de las compras dándomelas en la mano y yo los pongo en la alacena?"

Christine asiente. "Está bien, mamá".

"¿Qué quieres para cenar?" Brennan le pregunta, sosteniendo una caja de cereal que le da su hija y se vuelve para ponerlo en la despensa.

"¡Macarrones con queso, por favor!" Christine sonríe, pateando sus piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Brennan ve a Booth y levanta una ceja. "¿Está bien para ti?"

Booth asiente. "Me encantan tus macarrones con queso".

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Booth."

"Sí, eso está bien conmigo. Macarrones con queso suenan muy bien."

Una vez que los alimentos se guardaron, Brennan comienza la cena, mientras que Christine se sienta en el regazo de Booth en el mostrador de la cocina. Los dos se mantienen ocupados, trabajando en la búsqueda de las palabras del periódico juntos.

"¡Balón papá! ¡La encontré haré globo!" Christine coge el lápiz y dibuja una burbuja alrededor de las letras y sonríe. "Mira, papá".

"Ya veo, princesa. Tú encontraste la palabra. Realmente me estás pateando el trasero."

Christine se desplaza y explora el enigma, centrándose duro en el lío de letras.

Booth agarra su teléfono cuando empieza a sonar y echa un vistazo en el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar la llamada. "Rebecca… ¿Parker estará bien?" Esa es la única razón por la que se le ocurre por qué su ex este llamándolo tan tarde. Después de un par de segundos de que el teléfono timbre, su mano empieza a temblar y traga.

Brennan deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y se da la vuelta para mirarlo. Se seca la mano con una toalla mientras camina cerca de la mesa.

"Estoy en camino. Gracias por llamar." Cuelga rápidamente y Christine lo mira. "Bebé, salta hacia abajo. Papá tiene que ir a una parte". Su voz es débil y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero él está tratando de mantener la calma.

Brennan lo mira. "Booth?"

Él se apresura a bajar del taburete y deja caer su teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Booth, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Me tengo que ir." Él le da un beso a Christine en la parte superior de su cabeza y aprieta un beso en los labios de Brennan, luego corre a la puerta, agarra la billetera, las llaves y sale de la casa.

"Mamá, ¿a dónde está yendo papá?"

Brennan se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé, cariño." Coge el teléfono de la casa y marca el número de Booth de su teléfono celular. Salió a toda prisa, de repente, ella está preocupada y confundida, una combinación de sentimientos que no siente a menudo, por suerte. "Vamos, Booth, contesta", susurra en el teléfono una y otra vez. Después del sexto tono, responde. "Booth, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué quiere Rebecca? ¿Parker está bien?"

_"No fue Rebecca."_ Su voz es aún más inestable ahora y su respiración es más pesada también.

"¿Quién fue entonces?"

_"Mira, Huesos, realmente tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré más tarde."_

"No, Booth, sólo dime qué está pasando. Estoy preocupado por ti y Christine pregunta a dónde vas."

_"Estoy en camino a Alejandría. Hubo un accidente. No sé mucho. Sólo sé que Rebecca y Parker están en mal estado. No puedo hablar ahora. Te llamaré más tarde, cuando tenga más información. Te lo prometo. Te quiero. "_

"Booth".

_"Estoy bien. Sólo termina de hacer la cena para Christine. No estoy seguro de cuándo tardaré en regresar a casa."_

"¿En qué hospital se los llevaron?"

_"Quédate en casa con nuestra hija, Huesos. Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta."_

"Lo siento, Booth, y te amo mucho. Espero que todo vaya a estar bien con Parker y Rebeca. Llámame cuando tengas la oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

_"Adiós"._ Él cuelga rápidamente y lanza su teléfono en el asiento del pasajero. Todo su cuerpo está temblando, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su corazón está corriendo, y sus manos están agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Brennan suspira, deja el teléfono de nuevo en el banquillo del mostrador. Ella vuelve a mirar a Christine, que había vuelto a su rompecabezas de nuevo. "Papá tuvo que hacerse cargo de algo, cariño. Volverá más tarde."

"No llores, mamá. Papá va a estar de vuelta muy pronto."

Brennan derrama lágrimas, ella no se había dado cuenta que se había caído y se aclara la garganta. "¿Qué tipo de pasta te gustaría, Christine?"

"Conchas bebé".

Brennan desaparece en la despensa y trata de ponerse tranquila para regresar con Christine. Ella traga y se agarra de la plataforma, en un intento por conseguir que su cuerpo se mueva. Ella deja escapar un suspiro y agarra la caja de pasta azul. Ella cierra los ojos y luego los abre antes de regresar a la cocina. "Lávate las manos, por favor."

"¡Flores!" Christine grita, dando vuelta a una palabra más.

"Christine, cariño, ¿me oyes?"

Christine se resbala del taburete y se acerca al fregadero, subiéndose sobre su taburete pequeño de color rosa, el que tiene su nombre escrito en él. Extiende la mano hacia adelante y se enjabona en el lavabo, pasando sus manos bajo el chorro de agua. "Mamá,¿ papá está en problemas?"

"No, cariño, está bien papá."

"¿Mami?"

"¿Sí Christine?"

"No te pongas triste. Papá está bien."

Brennan sonríe y se frota los ojos, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Ella odia mentirle a su hija o, en este caso, retener la verdad, pero si ha aprendido algo en los últimos años, es que hay ciertos momentos en que la mentira es apropiada.

Ahora, ella está mintiendo para no herir los sentimientos de su hija, mintiendo para proteger a Christine desde el dolor y la confusión que tanto ella y Booth siente en este momento. Ella va a decirle la verdad más tarde, cuando ella sepa más sobre lo que está pasando. Por ahora, va a tratar de distraerla con macarrones con queso, sopas de letras y ser el remplazo de Booth en la fiesta del té a la que fue invitado para después de la cena. Tal vez eso ayude a distraerse a sí misma de lo que está pasando, también.

* * *

Y… ¿qué les pareció? Les gustó o no. La autora actualiza rápido y ahora ya tiene 18 capítulos así que estaré actualizando cada martes y viernes.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios aquí y en Facebook, me alegro saber que mi traducción es buena. He detectado unos errores en el primer capítulo y espero no cometerlos en este.

Hay un par de historias que quisiera traducir, pero quiero saber si ustedes están de acuerdo con que traduzca dos al mismo tiempo. Son completamente diferentes pero igual de buenas. ¿Qué opinan?

Los personajes ni la historia es mía pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y a Col3725. Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.

* * *

Brennan puso a Christine en la cama hace unos minutos y ahora estaba terminando de limpiar la sala de estar. Los juguetes de la niña de cinco y medio años de edad están esparcidos por todas partes. Ella se congela cuando suena el teléfono e inmediatamente corre hasta la mesa. Ella mira el identificador de llamadas y deja escapar un suspiro. Ella presiona hablar y se hunde en el sofá. "Booth".

_"Mira, lo siento, salí corriendo de la casa ¿cómo estás?"_

Ella niega con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su disculpa innecesaria. "Bajo las circunstancias, lo entiendo."

_"Lo siento que no te dije de inmediato. Tengo muchas cosas en la mente y sé que no te gusta mentirle a Christine. Pensé que si no sabías nada, no tendrías que mentirle" _Está hablando rápido y su voz es irregular. Está conteniendo las lágrimas, es obvio.

Una vez más, ella sacude la cabeza ante la disculpa completamente innecesaria y le asegura: "Es S bien Booth. Lo entiendo" Hace una pausa "¿Hay alguna novedad con respecto a Parker y Rebeca?"

Traga. _"Todavía están en la cirugía. No sé qué va a pasar, Bones."_

"Voy a llamar a Ángela y le pediré que venga a ver a Christine, por lo que nos podemos encontrar en el hospital."

_"No tienes que hacerlo."_

"Te quiero, Booth. Te amo y estás pasando por algo ahora mismo. Tú no deberías de tener que pasar por esto por ti mismo, especialmente cuando no estás solo. Es irracional, Booth. Parker es una familia para mí. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. "

Sonríe. _"Te amo demasiado"._

"Adiós" Ella cuelga y marca el número de teléfono celular de Ángela "Te pido disculpas por la molestia, Ange, ya sé que es tarde, pero tengo que pedirte un favor."

_"¿Está todo bien cariño? Suenas molesta y estresada"_

"Parker y Rebeca tuvieron un accidente de coche esta tarde. Booth acaba de llamar, todavía están en operación. Él no está seguro de que lo va a pasar. Estoy preocupada por él."

_"Eso es horrible, pobre de Booth. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Bren?"_

Brennan suspira. "Necesito que vengas a ver Christine por mí mientras me encuentro con Booth en el hospital de Alejandría. Está dormida, solo necesito que estés aquí en caso de que ella despierte ¿te importaría?"

_"Por supuesto que no, cariño. Estaré ahí en diez minutos"._

"Gracias, Ange".

_"No hay problema"._

Brennan cuelga el teléfono y lo deja caer en su regazo. Ella parpadea para contener las lágrimas mientras se traga el nudo de la garganta. Booth es el optimista, él siempre dice que todo va a estar bien cuando en realidad no tiene idea de si será o no; así que para que él no sepa si Parker y Rebeca lo lograrán y que para no sienta que todo va a estar bien al final, es muy revelador y hace que su pecho duela.

* * *

Brennan llegaría al hospital alrededor de las nueve. Llamó a Booth en el camino a Alejandría porque ella no le preguntó antes el nombre del hospital en el que Parker y Rebecca fueron llevados después del accidente. Ella también le dijo que fuera a la sala de emergencias para que la esperara. De acuerdo con sus GPS estaba a siete minutos.

Ella se detiene en el aparcamiento, estacionándose en un lugar cerca de la entrada oeste de la Sala de Emergencias. Ella camina para entrar, agarrando su bolso cerca de su cuerpo. Sus ojos están nublados por las lágrimas contenidas y está un poco nerviosa. Mira a su alrededor y ve a Booth sentado en una silla contra la pared. Se acerca a él y apoya su mano en el hombro, dándole a su cuello y el hombro un ligero apretón.

Booth inclina la cabeza hacia arriba agarrando la mano y apoyó la mejilla húmeda contra ella por un segundo o dos. Parpadea para contener las lágrimas y hace una pequeña sonrisa a través de su expresión sombría. "Hey". Él traga y se acoda en la silla de plástico, ya que no quería dejar ir su mano.

Ella se sienta a su lado y suspira. "Hey". Hace una pausa y saca algo de su bolso. "Te he traído un poco de macarrones con queso".

Él mira hacia abajo viendo el recipiente para llevar, luego mira a esos ojos claros y azules. Se ríe, una especie de risa nerviosa y niega con la cabeza. "Yo no tengo hambre."

"Deberías comer algo, Booth. Cuando estoy trabajando en un caso difícil o si estoy teniendo un momento difícil emocionalmente, siempre me dices que tengo que comer. Esto no es diferente a cualquiera de esos momentos".

Él asiente con la cabeza.

Le pasa la mano por su brazo y presiona un beso en la mejilla. "Parker va a estar bien, Booth." Ella no tiene manera de saberlo y normalmente no diría algo así a menos que tuviera pruebas contundentes que la acompañaran, pero es lo que Booth tiene que escuchar en este momento y ella lo consigue.

La mira y parpadea, sorprendido por la afirmación muy inusual. Él asiente con la cabeza y establece el contenedor de pasta en su regazo, para que pueda ella pueda completar el abrazo. Se entierra la cara en el hueco de su cuello y arruga el pelo con la mano. Sus hombros se mueven hacia adelante y al levantar su cuerpo tiembla, mientras las lágrimas se establecen en su cuello de la camisa.

Ella completa el abrazo. Cierra los ojos y se aferra a él, arrastrándose tan cerca de él como ella pueda conseguir. "Va a estar bien."

Él se aleja de ella unos minutos más tarde y estornuda.

Ella busca en su bolso y saca un paquete de pañuelos desechable entregándoselos a él. Mira a su alrededor y luego se inclina hacia adelante, empujando sus labios contra los de él. Ella rompe el beso y dirige su pulgar por sus mejillas, atrapando las nuevas lágrimas que a medida gotean por la cara. "Vamos". Ella se pone de pie, le tiende la mano. "Vamos a sentarnos a fuera por un rato. Te diré todo acerca de una fiesta de té, que por cierto te perdiste".

Él toma su mano poniéndose de pie, después de su incomodidad, aunque de manera lenta y vacilante.

Booth y Brennan están sentados en un banco fuera de la sala de emergencias, el contenedor de macarrones con queso esta entre ellos. Lo están compartiendo porque no cenaron bien. Ella estaba demasiado preocupada por Booth y aún no está muy hambrienta. Toma otro bocado y cruza los tobillos.

Booth sostiene el tenedor entre los dedos y mira hacia adelante.

Ella cubre el recipiente de los macarrones con queso y la coloca a su lado. Recorre su brazo alrededor de él y acaricia su cabeza en su hombro. Inclina la barbilla y se relaja en una respiración antes de darle un beso suave y amoroso en su mandíbula apretada. Se relaja otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

Se tensa y luego deja escapar un suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos. "Gracias por estar aquí, Huesos."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Booth, siempre."

Él deja caer un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y se desplaza en el banco de madera. "Creo que es mejor ir a dentro. Los médicos no sabrán dónde encontrarme si hay alguna noticia".

Ella levanta la cabeza y se agarra de su brazo, mirándole a los ojos marrones. "Claro entremos cuando estés listo." Se separa de él y tira la pasta sobrante en el bote de basura. Ella peina su cabello a través de los dedos, esperaba que Booth dar la señal de que está listo para regresar al interior del hospital.

"Nos encontraremos allí."

"Yo no voy a entrar ahí sin ti, Booth."

Vuelve la cabeza haciendo una curva en los labios hacia arriba que se transforma en una sonrisa tímida. Cinco minutos pasan y él finalmente se levanta. Él sube la cremallera hasta arriba de su sudadera gris, desliza las manos en los bolsillos, y mira a Brennan, dándole un guiño lento.

Ella se levanta y desliza su brazo alrededor de él. Ellos caminan a través de las puertas correderas de cristal, luego de otro conjunto de puertas dobles, de camino a la habitación de espera.

* * *

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Trataré de publicar el domingo para que sean tres capítulos por semana. La verdad es que hoy estuve teniendo una conversación con unas amigas lectoras en Facebook y estuvimos presionando a una autora para que publicara. Por lo tanto decidí que publicaría más seguido ya que quiero traducir otras historias, que me han gustado de la misma autora y otras de más rating (la verdad es que el rating M en inglés es guao :O) así que trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. El próximo martes 5 de Febrero entraré a la escuela de nuevo así que quiero tener una buena cantidad de capítulos traducidos para que solo publique y listo.

Por favor comenten, con eso se si la historia les gusta y si quieren que siga actualizando...

¡Muchos saludos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento que haya publicado el domingo pero me quede sin internet y no pude hacerlo. Aquí les traigo dos capítulos para ponerme en orden. El jueves actualizaré y por último el sábado para que sean los tres por semana como dije. Aquí esta los dos capítulos…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que espero que este si traduzca bien, una chica me dijo que traducía un poco mal… de verdad lo siento estoy comenzando con el inglés, esto lo estoy tomando como una prueba para cuando tenga que hacerlo en clases… si ustedes quieren leerlo como esta, busquen la historia y léanla. Yo la traduje porque en los traductores de internet cometen muchos errores… pero si ustedes los prefieren háganlo…

Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs y la historia es de Col3725.

* * *

Booth paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del quirófano, murmurando para sí mismo, sus manos se apretaron en puños, sus mejillas de color, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, y temblor en la barbilla. "¡Bah!" Él gruñe y patea a una silla derribándola.

Las seis personas que están sentadas en la sala lo miran con confusión y un poco de molestia.

Brennan mira a su alrededor. Luego agarra la mano de Booth y la aprieta. Ella inclina la cabeza mirando a los ojos. "Booth, ven aquí y siéntate."

Sorbe por la nariz y se hunde en la silla al lado de ella, inclinándose hacia adelante poniendo la cabeza entre las manos, arañando su cuero cabelludo con las uñas. Se frota los ojos y traga.

Ella acerca a su hombro y el bíceps, frotando el brazo con suavidad.

"Han pasado tres horas".

"Parker aún esta con vida, Booth."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Siempre dices que no debería decir cosas a menos que tenga una prueba, por lo que, Huesos ¿cuál es tu prueba? ¿Cómo sabes que está vivo?"

"Sé que Parker todavía está vivo porque nadie ha venido aquí para que nos diga lo contrario", explica mientras acaricia suavemente el brazo.

"Oh". Se inclina hacia atrás y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. Se sienta abruptamente y se vuelve para mirarla. "Este es mi culpa."

Ella levanta una ceja. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú estabas en casa conmigo y Christine".

"Debería haber luchado más. Debí haber exigido más tiempo con Parker cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esto no habría pasado si él hubiera estado con nosotros esta noche, Huesos."

"Tal vez eso es cierto, pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que habría estado con nosotros? Si hubieras hablado con Rebecca, y juntos, los dos habían acordado un nuevo calendario, no se puede estar seguro de que lo habría pasado este día en particular" Hace una pausa "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que esto no es tu culpa, Booth. No lo es. Sé que te sientes responsable, pero tú no deberías. La única persona que es culpable aquí es el conductor del otro vehículo, que decidió ponerse al volante con un nivel de alcohol en sangre más allá del límite legal ", dice ella, acariciándole el brazo.

Abre los ojos y mira hacia su mano con cautela, ya que se estanca en el hueco de su codo. Una sonrisa casi invisible se arrastra sobre su rostro mientras lleva sus ojos para concentrarse en su rostro. "Es sólo un niño", susurra con voz profunda atrapada en su garganta.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Lo sé, Booth." Ella cambia y luego añade: "Este hospital tiene arriba una capilla. Si quieres, puedo sentarme contigo mientras oras por Parker y Rebeca."

Parpadea. "Sí, sí, me gustaría eso", dice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella se levanta y su estira la mano él. "Vamos a contarle una enfermera a donde vamos, por si acaso alguien viene a buscarte con noticias".

Él toma su mano, se pone de pie, y sin ningún intercambio de palabras entre los dos salen de la sala de espera, mano a mano.

* * *

Son cerca de las 2:30 AM, y Brennan está dormida con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth y su sudadera cubriéndola como una manta. Sus brazos están alrededor de él y su cabeza se balanceaba con cada respiración pesada que toma y deja salir. Se sostiene de él apretándolo, incluso en sueños, y eso es reconfortante para él.

De repente se sacude, desplazando a la cabeza.

Ella se aleja de su brazo frotándose los ojos. Mira a su alrededor y se le escapa un bostezo. Ella traga y cepilla el pelo de su cara. "¿Booth?"

Él está de pie ahora, agarrando el teléfono en la mano mirando al frente, con los ojos después colocados en una mujer con una bata azul como la de ella se que acerca a ellos. Él aprieta los dientes y se forma un puño en su mano.

La mujer se detiene cuando llega a ellos y se quita la gorra de protección. "¿Seeley Booth?"

Booth asiente con la cabeza, y se aclara la garganta después de un primer intento de responder en el que se falla. Él asiente con la cabeza otra vez. "Sí".

"Yo soy la Dra. Brooks." Hace una pausa. "Estoy aquí por Parker."

Booth está recto y siente que alguien toma su mano. Es Brennan, pronto se da cuenta. Él parpadea y mira fijamente al médico. "¿Él, él está bien?" Traga, listo y no listo a escuchar la respuesta al mismo tiempo.

La Dra. Brooks mete su gorro de protección en el bolsillo del pecho y motiva a Booth para que tome asiento. Ella se sienta frente a él y se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante. En un tono suave y calmante, ella dice: "Él lo estaba mientras estaba en cirugía."

Booth deja caer los hombros mientras permite escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que retenía en él, y mira a Brennan. "Eso es bueno, ¿verdad, Huesos?" Eso es bueno. "

Brennan da una palmadita en el brazo. "Deja que ella termine Booth."

Se vuelve de nuevo al médico y asiente.

La Dra. Brooks traga y continúa: " él lo estaba mientras estaba en cirugía ", repite y luego agrega: "Tiene una fractura menor en su clavícula derecha, dos costillas golpeadas y una fractura abierta de la tibia y el peroné. Él Dr. Reagan ha estabilizado los momentos de tiempo en que se ocupó del traumatismo en la cabeza de Parker. "

"¿Traumatismo en la cabeza?" Booth traga duro y se aferra a Brennan.

La Dra. Brooks asiente. "Sufrió una fractura en el hueso frontal del cráneo, lo que provocó un hematoma subdural, que ha provocado un sangrado en el cerebro. Tuve la oportunidad de evacuar la sangre y detener la hemorragia, sin embargo tuve que quitar una parte de su cráneo debido a hinchazón"

"¿Quitar… uh… quitar una parte de él… de él… de su cráneo?" Balbucea Booth, apretando la mano de Brennan.

"Es sólo temporal. Esto permitirá que su cerebro se expanda sin causar más daño." Hace una pausa. "Va a ser monitoreado de cerca, durante los próximos días y una vez que se estabilice la hinchazón en su cerebro, lo voy a llevar de nuevo a la sala de operaciones."

Brennan se pone de pie y mira al doctor. "¿Podemos verlo?"

"Sí, claro, pero va a ser intubado y conectado a un respirador artificial y habrá un poco de hinchazón y moretones, especialmente alrededor de los ojos, así como algunos rasguños de menor importancia."

Brennan asiente con la cabeza y aprieta su agarre de la mano de Booth. "Booth, podemos ir a ver a Parker ahora".

"Ustedes dos pueden seguirme."

Brennan ve a Booth y luego de vuelta al médico. "¿Usted, por casualidad, tendrá alguna información con respecto a otro paciente, la Sra. Rebecca Stinson?"

"Me temo que no, el Dr. Franks es el cirujano a cargo de la atención de la Sra. Stinson. Estaré feliz de encontrar algo de información para usted."

Brennan asiente. "Gracias." Ella empieza a seguir a la doctora rubia, pero se regresa por Booth. Vuelve la cabeza y arquea una ceja. "¿Qué pasa, Booth? ¿No quieres ir a ver a Parker?"

Booth cierra los ojos, la información que le dijo el médico sólo provoca que se hunda.

Brennan envuelve su mano alrededor de sus bíceps y ladea la cabeza, mirando a él. "Vamos".

Booth trata de sonreír, pero sus labios sólo muestran la prensa en una línea. Suspira y siguen a la Dra. Brooks por un pasillo hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Comentario para este capítulo?

:D Please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buen jueves! Bueno agradezco su sinceridad hacia mi traducción, la verdad es que las oraciones como están escritas son como está el texto original, ustedes pueden verificarlo; cuando pedí traducir la historia, la autora me dejo muy en claro que no quería que se hiciera ninguna modificación en una solo palabra. El fic tiene muchos errores de concordancia lo sé, pero hecho todo lo posible para que ustedes entiendan pero manteniendo las oraciones como las escribió la autora. La historia original tiene muchísimos "y" "él" "ella" además de que ella se confunde en los tiempos como lo pudieron notar.

Por lo tanto trataré de coordinar las oraciones para que tengan más sentido y aunque una acción original este en pasado, por ejemplo, la haré en el tiempo en que se pueda entender mucho mejor.

Ahora estoy retrasada este debería ser el capítulo número cinco por lo tanto mañana actualizaré el cinco para que el sábado sea el seis y así estar al corriente con los tres por semana. Por lo que el próximo martes será el capítulo siete para que ya esté en orden el fic.

Estoy pensado en reescribir los primero tres capítulos para que las oraciones sean coherentes, díganme que opinan para hacerlo o no.

Esto es sin fines de lucro solo se hace para entretenimiento. Los personajes son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs y la historia es de Col3725.

* * *

"Bueno, eso es prometedor".

Él gira su cabeza hacia ella. "¿Cómo es que eso puede ser prometedor Huesos?"

"Que el estado de Parker no haya cambiado significa que tampoco ha empeorado. No está empeorando, no es lo mismo que ya esté completamente bien, por supuesto, pero es prometedor". Dice frotándole la espalda mientras se sienta en el brazo de la silla.

Él levanta una ceja y le sonríe débilmente.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa con los ojos vidriosos. "Son algunos de los instintos optimistas que tengo"

Llaman a la puerta e inmediatamente se abre. Una enfermera entra acercándose a la cama. Ella revisa los signos vitales de Parker escribiendo algunos garabatos en la tabla, termina dejando la tabla en su lugar y se va cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Un par de minutos más tarde la Dra. Brooks aparece por la ventana dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación.

Brennan la mira tragando. "¿Hay algún problema con Parker?"

La Dra. Brooks niega con la cabeza "¡Oh, no!, no estoy aquí por Parker. Tengo información sobre la Sra. Stinson ¿Es un buen momento?"

Brennan se pone de pie mirando a Booth pero él ha vuelto a ver a Parker de cerca. Ella le aprieta el hombro para después caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Cómo está?"

"El Dr. Frank me informó que las lesiones de la Sra. Stinson son graves y está muy inestable, por lo que acordonaron el área donde se encuentra temporalmente. Ella esta siendo monitoreada muy de cerca en la *UCI y cuando se estabilice la llevaran de vuelta al quirófano para terminar los procedimientos que necesita"

"¿Ella está viva?"

La Dra. Brooks asiente. "Sí, pero ella aún está en estado crítico".

Brennan mira a Booth y luego suspira.

"El hermano de la Sra. Stinson está con ella ahora."

"Gracias por venir a informarnos"

"De nada Dra. Brennan." La Dra. Brooks hace una pausa para añadir después: "Pueden estar informados de la condición de la Sra. Stinson, siempre y cuando su hermano lo permita"

"Gracias y llámeme Temperance". Brennan regresa adentro de la habitación de Parker sentándose de nuevo en el brazo de la silla.

Brennan pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Booth para llamar su atención. "Hey"

Booth la mira de reojo pero regresa su mirada a Parker.

"Booth, Rebecca está en *UCI. Ella estuvo demasiado inestable durante la cirugía, por lo que el Dr. Frank no fue capaz de terminar los procedimientos. Él no puede llevarla de nuevo al quirófano hasta que se estabilice. Está viva, pero está en estado crítico". Hace una pausa, "el hermano de Rebeca está con ella ahora. La Dra. Brooks dijo que nos mantendría informados en cuanto haya más información disponible y si Tyler no le importa, ya que tú y yo no somos técnicamente su familia".

Él solo asiente con la cabeza.

"No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que acabo de decir, ¿verdad?"

Booth niega con la cabeza. "Te he escuchado Huesos" dice murmurando, dando un apretón a la mano a su hijo. Él toma un respiro profundo para después sacarlo de la misma manera, para poder aclarar su visión. "Muchacho, te amo. Te necesito para estar bien". Su voz tiembla y el corazón le late tan rápido que tiene que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y dejarlas salir. "Huesos te necesita para estar bien y Christine también. Ella necesita su Parky". Las lágrimas gotean por sus mejillas quedándose atrapadas en su barba, mientras habla.

Brennan da unos pasos hacia atrás para darle algo de espacio y lo escucha susurrarle a Parker. Después de unos minutos, ella dice: "Deberías descansar, Booth. Él está en un coma inducido. Tú no puedes hacer que se despierte solo mirándolo fijamente."

"Ya lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo, Huesos, porque yo lo sé." Se pone de pie inclinándose sobre la cama, tirando de la sábana hasta la barbilla de su hijo y arropándolo con ella. Se sienta de nuevo bostezando. "Yo lo sé", repite en voz baja.

* * *

*UCI es Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, para los que no sabían.

Díganme que opinan por favor, si aún tiene fallas. Me tarde un rato cambiando cosas, así que, para mí es muy importante saber si fue bueno o malo. Gracias por todos sus comentarios...

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya treinta y un comentarios. Estoy súper feliz de que la historia ahora si es entendible, por lo que seguiré traduciendo de esta forma; en este fin de semana cambiaré los primeros tres capítulos.

La verdad estoy muerta de ansias por ver el capítulo de este lunes, aún estoy en shock por el beso que le da Ángela a Booth jajajaja ya quiero ver la explicación. Pero lo que si no puedo aguantar es a que sea 11 de Febrero para ver el 8x15, de verdad después de ver las fotos promocionales me quede así :O ¡O.o! ¡De verdad es que no puedo esperar más! ¿Alguien más comparte el sentimiento?

Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a un genio malvado que nos vuelve locos cada lunes mejor conocido como Hart Hanson y a una autora increíble que creo el mundo de Temperance Brennan conocida como Kathy Reichs y la historia es de Col2573.

* * *

Booth finalmente se quedó dormido junto a la cama de su hijo alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana. Ahora son casi nueve y él todavía está dormido. Sus hombros se desploman hacia adelante mientras que el cuello se inclina hacia un lado. No se ve que este en una posición muy cómoda si le preguntaran a Brennan, quien ahora salía de la habitación por un par de minutos para hacer una llamada telefónica.

Brennan marca el número de teléfono celular de Ángela y se deja caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia la cadera derecha. Ella abotona su abrigo un poco más para después recostarse contra la pared exterior del hospital, cerca de la entrada oeste. Escucha los tonos entre tanto cierra los ojos, aspirando el aire fresco de la mañana que roza su piel. Bosteza cuando escucha el clic, luego la voz de Ángela.

_"Buenos días cariño"._

"Buenos días, Ángela. Gracias por quedarte con Christine anoche."

_"¿Cómo está todo ahí?"_

"No se ve muy bien. Rebecca está en la UCI; estuvo muy inestable en la cirugía, por lo que el cirujano tuvo que acordonar el área expuesta. Él tiene que esperar a que se estabilice antes de que pueda llevarla de vuelta para terminar el procedimiento, si se estabiliza. "

_"¿Y Parker?"_

"El estado de Parker es estable. Él tiene un par de huesos rotos, pero este es el menor de sus problemas en el momento. Debido a que sufrió un trauma en la cabeza, se le produjo una elevación en la presión intracraneal, por lo que la Dra. Brooks tuvo que extirpar quirúrgicamente una porción de su cráneo para permitir que su cerebro se expandiera. Ella le llevará de vuelta a la sala de cirugía para reemplazar la placa de cráneo que falta, siempre y cuando su cerebro deje de hincharse. El medicamento parece ayudarlo, pero... "

_"Oh, wow. Ouch. Pobre del bebé Booth."_ Ángela hace una pausa. _"¿Cómo lo lleva Booth__?"_

"Mejor de lo que esperaba a como lo creía, pero no es él exactamente ahora. Estoy preocupada por él, nunca lo había visto así; probablemente porque nunca habíamos estado en una situación como esta antes, pero aun así".

_"Cuando te dispararon, fue un desastre para él. Me imagino que está reaccionando de manera similar, a aquella vez."_ Suspira de Ángela. _"No sé lo que haría si estuviera en los zapatos de Booth. Si Michael Vincent estuviera herido de esa manera… ah… no quiero ni pensar en ello."_ Ángela se detiene. _"¿Cómo estás, cariño? Se puede ver que no es nada fácil para ti tampoco. Parker prácticamente tu hijo y alguien a quien amas está lesionando de sobremanera. Por no pensar en que si Rebecca no lo logra, Parker se convertirá en tu responsabilidad"._

Brennan parpadea quedándose en silencio, su mente está procesando esa última parte que Ángela acaba de decir.

_"¿Cariño? ¿Cariño, estás ahí? Bren, ¿hola?"_

Brennan niega con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Ange. Estoy aquí."

_"¿Quieres que cuide a Christine de nuevo? No me importa. Les daría a ti y a Booth una cosa menos de que preocuparse."_

"Gracias, Ange, pero voy a llamar a mi padre para que la cuide durante un par de días. Quiero decir, sólo hasta que la condición de Parker se estabilice, ya que hay una mayor probabilidad de que él va a estar bien muy pronto. Es su hermano mayor, no una cadáver irreconocible. Creo que Booth estará de acuerdo conmigo, podría ser perjudicial para su desarrollo si ve Parker como esta, aunque la psicología no es realmente mi área de especialización. "

_"Si Max no puede hacerlo, no me importa cuidarla. Jack hace todo lo que yo le digo que haga, así que no hay problema. A Michael Vincent le encantará tener a su mejor amiga en casa para pasar la noche un par de días, estoy segura."_

Brennan se ríe. "Estoy segura de que a Christine no le importaría quedarse contigo. Habla de Michael todo el tiempo."

_"Sólo quiero ayudar cariño. Eres mi mejor amiga, haría cualquier cosa por ti."_

Brennan asiente. "Me gustaría que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer por Booth."

_"Estar ahí es suficiente, Bren."_

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso."

_"Confía en mí, Brennan, significa mucho para él que tú estés ahí."_

Brennan sonríe. "Tengo que irme."

_"Espera, Christine quiere decir hola."_

"Está bien, pásamela."

Es silencioso es dueño por un par de minutos mientras Ángela le entrega el teléfono a una muy emocionada niña de cinco años. _"Hola Mami"._

"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué te preparo Ángela para desayunar?"

_"Huevos y tostadas. Me hizo las crepes, pancakes, pero papá hace los mejores. Sólo como los panqueques de papá."_

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Los pancakes de papá son muy deliciosos." Brennan se detiene. "¿Te gustaría pasar unos días con el abuelo?"

_"¿Abu?"_

"Sí. Tu padre y yo estaremos fuera durante unos días, así que voy a llamar a tu abuelo y veré si él te cuida hasta que regresemos."

_"¡Me encanta estar con Abu!"_

"Ya lo sé, cariño." Brennan suspira. "Te amo, te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, mamá. Te quiero tanto, mucho." Christine besa el teléfono, haciendo que se provoque un eco a través del aparato.

Brennan cierra los ojos suspirando. "Adiós, cariño. ¿Puedes pasarme a Ángela en el teléfono, por favor?" Ella espera para recibir una respuesta de Ángela. "Voy a decirle a mi papá que la recoja en tu casa esta noche. No les importa cuidarla el resto del día, ¿verdad?"

_"No, cariño, no me importa en absoluto."_

"Gracias, Ange".

_"Sólo preocúpate por los niños Booth, Bren"._

Brennan sonríe. "Adiós".

_"Por favor avísame de todo, ¿sí?"._

"Lo haré". Brennan cuelga para después llamar inmediatamente a Max. Pasa unos minutos en el teléfono, dándole su padre las indicaciones y luego se dirige hacia el interior del hospital.

* * *

Booth ya se encuentra despierto cuando Brennan vuelve. Aún está sentado en esa silla, sosteniendo la mano de Parker, sin embargo, intercambia su mirada con el monitor y el rostro de su hijo.

"Hey, Booth, iba a ir a la cafetería por un poco de té y tal vez una magdalena. ¿Quieres algo?"

"No tengo hambre", murmura mientras aprieta la mano de Parker.

Ella se acerca a él sentándose en el apoyabrazos, recargándose en él un poco. "Esto no es bueno para tu salud Booth, estar sentado aquí mirando a Parker." Hace una pausa. "Llamé a mi papá y le pedí que cuidara a Christine, por lo menos hasta que la condición de Parker sea más estable".

Booth extiende su mano hacia arriba, rozando ligeramente la gasa alrededor de la cabeza de Parker. "¿Crees que está demasiado apretada? ¿Y si está demasiado apretada?"

Ella simplemente toca su hombro colocando su dedo su cuello dándole una pequeña caricia. "Vi a la enfermera cambiando su vendaje frente a mí, Booth. Me aseguré de que ella no lo enrollara demasiado apretada."

"Parker le gusta que su almohada este blanda. No creo que estas almohadas estén muy blandas, Huesos."

"Booth, Parker esta inconsciente. Él es incapaz de decir qué tan suave y esponjosa está o no sus almohadas". Ella da un paso detrás de la silla apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, dando un masaje con sus pulgares en sus músculos. "Esa silla no se ve muy cómoda." Ella se sitúa en el cuello continuando su masaje. "¿Cómo se siente?"

Murmura su satisfacción pero toma la mano de su hijo de nuevo. "Se ve mejor hoy, ¿no te parece, Huesos?"

"Él tiene el mismo aspecto que hace unas horas, Booth."

Los hombros de Booth caen más bajo y traga.

Ella lo mira a él y Parker para asentir. "No sabes, en realidad creo que se ve un poco mejor hoy" dice corrigiéndose.

Sonríe a Parker acariciando con el pulgar los nudillos de su hijo. "¿Has oído eso, amigo? Te ves mejor hoy, incluso Huesos lo dice."

Ella continúa aflojando los músculos apretados y duros nudos. Odia la mentira y más porque ella la ha utilizado mucho de estos últimos días, pero en este momento esto no tiene importancia. Ella le hizo sonreír y eso es lo único que le importa a ella en este momento. Por fin se siente como Ángela puede tener razón, como siempre… su presencia hace una diferencia, una gran diferencia.

* * *

Ok aquí está el capítulo número cinco, como prometí. Gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarios:

**Alexa:** Si tengo otras dos historias una completa y otra en proceso, "Primera Cita" y "Sueño" respectivamente.

Por favor, sus comentarios son necesarios para corregir mis errores :D

Nos leemos mañana.

Saludos…


	6. Chapter 6

No les da coraje cuando tienen algo planeado y sale algo más. En este caso el 2 de Febrero fue sábado y mi abuelita hizo pozole, tamales y ponches… ¡no podía resistirme a eso! Y el domingo fue de recalentado, por eso no pude actualizar estos días. Ahora la semana pasada estuve de regreso en la escuela, comencé un nuevo semestre (dios mío) con nuevos maestros, dejándome solo dos de los que ya me habían dado en los anteriores semestres… Y como si fuera poco el viernes compartí un helado con mi hermana, lo que nunca pensé es que me contagiara la gripe que ella tenía y esta me mantuviera todo el fin de semana en cama con una temperatura de 39° C, así que mi consejo… _jamás coman del mismo helado con alguien que se acaba de recuperar de gripe o los contagiará…_

_(Esto es solo para una "chica", que ella sabe muy bien de que hablo) Ahora a un review anónimo que recibí esta es mi respuesta amiga: No escribo en castellano, traduzco la historia en español mexicano. Y me enorgullezco de mi idioma, así que si no quieres leer mi español (como tú lo llamaste) no leas y listo. ¿Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas? Así que deja de estar chin… porque si tú crees que eres la única que puede hablar así estas muy equivocada…_

Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a un hombre que alabé con una ovación de pie por el capítulo de ayer, alías Hart Hanson, y a una señorita autora de la que me encanta leer, llamada Katy Reichs. La historia es de Col2537.

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco días desde el accidente, y la condición de Rebecca aún no ha mejorado, pero Parker fue llevado a la sala de operaciones hace casi una hora. Ahora, Booth y Brennan están sentados en un banco fuera de la sala de emergencias, consiguiendo un poco de aire fresco que ya era necesario. O al menos ella lo sentía así porque Booth había estado sentado en el mismo lugar durante varios días y vio cómo estaba cuando estaban sentados en la sala de espera. Ella sostiene su mano, sus dedos están enredados mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

"¡Papá!" Christine corre hacia sus padres y se sube en la rodilla derecha de Booth, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello aferrándose a él. Ella inclina la cabeza y llena la mejilla de él con besos suaves y cálidos.

Booth la sostiene contra su pecho, dándole un abrazo de oso.

Christine se empuja en contra de él y se retuerce. "¡Papá, no puedo respirar! Me estas ahogando".

Él relaja el abrazo dejando escapar un suspiro. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos desbordándose, corriéndose por sus mejillas, sin ninguna pena. La aprieta enterrando la cara de ella en su cuello. Un par de minutos más tarde, deja caer los brazos y la mira, inclinando la barbilla para poder mirarla directamente a sus ojos azules, que son casi idénticos a los de su madre.

Christine acaricia sus mejillas y frota su nariz con la de él. "No llores, papá."

Se limpia las lágrimas y aspira por la nariz. Acomoda su flequillo hacia un lado mientras se forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola, princesa." Su voz es suave y ronca, apenas audible.

Brennan se pone de pie llevando a Max aparte. "No recuerdo haberte pedido que la trajeras, papá. Ya hablamos de esto". Su tono de voz es entre molesta y agradecida, pero cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a Christine y Booth, ella sonríe, mientras vuelve a mirar a Max.

Max asiente con la cabeza y su sonrisa se desvanece. "Voy a llevarla a casa luego"

Brennan niega con la cabeza. "No, no lo hagas". Ella se vuelve otra vez a Booth y su sonrisa se ensancha. "No he visto esa sonrisa en días". Ella suspira. "Gracias", susurra retirándose para sentarse en la mesa de nuevo.

Christine se arrastra sobre la otra pierna de Booth mientras lo abraza, ve a Brennan y ladea la cabeza, mirando pregunta. "¿Mami?"

Brennan asiente con la cabeza, girando su cuerpo hacia su hija. "¿Sí, cariño?"

"¿Qué pasa? Papá está muy, muy, muy triste"

Brennan acomoda a su hija en su regazo enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para que la pequeña de cinco años de edad no se resbale. Ella le da un beso largo en la frente de Christine para después darle otro entre sus coletas. Deja escapar un suspiro. "Cariño, ¿te acuerdas de la llamada telefónica que le llegó a papá hace unos días?"

Christine asiente.

"Bueno, Parker y la Sra. Rebeca tuvieron en un accidente de coche esa noche, y alguien de este hospital llamó a papá para decirle". Brennan hace una pausa para continuar: "¿te acuerdas de cuando Michael Vincent robó a tu señor zanahoria y le arrancó los pequeños brazos de color rosa y una de sus piernas?"

Christine frunce el ceño ante el recuerdo para después asentir.

"Tuve que coser los brazos y su pierna, solo entonces él estaba bien de nuevo, ¿recuerdas eso?"

Christine sonríe. "Sí, tú lo salvaste".

Brennan asiente. "Los médicos están tratando de salvar a la Sra. Rebecca y a Parker, al igual que yo lo hice con el señor zanahoria"

Christine ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿El brazo de Parky está roto?"

Brennan niega con la cabeza. "No exactamente, mi amor, pero está herido. Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo a él ya la Sra. Rebecca".

"¿Tiene montones y montones de ouchis?"

Brennan guiña y besa a su hija en la mejilla. "Sí, por eso es que papá está triste". Los ojos de Christine se llenan de lágrimas, que se transforman una cascada por sus pálidas mejillas mientras se esconde en el pecho de su madre, moviendo su cara en la camisa de su madre. Ella comienza a respirar más rápido mientras empapa la camisa de Brennan.

Brennan envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Christine y mira a Booth, tratando de adivinar su reacción.

Booth niega con la cabeza y la línea que antes había en sus labios ahora se convierte en una leve sonrisa.

Christine se aleja de su madre frotándose los ojos. Ella pasa su mano por debajo de la nariz limpiándose.

Brennan saca un paquete de pañuelos de su bolso extrayendo dos de ellos. Los pone juntos acercándolos hasta la nariz de Christine. "Límpiate, por favor."

Christine cierra los ojos y sopla tan fuerte como puede.

Brennan dobla los pañuelos para evitar que se manche acercándolos de nuevo a la nariz de Christine, de nuevo. "Una vez más".

Christine sopla más fuerte y se retuerce cuando Brennan le limpia el resto de moco. Ella traga y mira a su madre. "¿Dónde está Parky ahora?"

"Parker con el médico ahora mismo, cariño. No vamos a poder verlo por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no le dices a papá todo lo que hiciste con el abuelo?"

Christine asiente con la cabeza volteando la cabeza hacia Booth. Ella le sonríe asomándose por el pecho de su padre un par de veces, para encontrar su cara escondida. "¿Papá? ¿Papi, Papi?"

Booth besa su frente tomándola de Brennan, enganchando su brazo alrededor de ella de manera cómo Brennan lo hizo. "¿Sí, princesa?"

Brennan toca el hombro de Booth por un breve instante para atraer su atención y se levanta. "Voy a ir a tomar un café. ¿Quieres algo?" Ella le pregunta cuando lo mira.

Niega con la cabeza. "No nada para mí, pero tal vez algunos pretzels o galletas y un zumo de manzana para Christine". Mira a Christine. "¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

Christine asiente con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, secando sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. "Pretzels y jugo de manzana."

Brennan se aclara la garganta.

"Poooooor favor," Christine añade con una sonrisa.

"Ahora regreso." Brennan se pierde dentro del hospital y su padre la sigue.

Booth cambia de banco para escuchar a Christine; como ella comienza a contar las historias que tuvo en el tiempo que estuvo con su "abue" en la casa. Esto es lo que necesita para mantenerse atento y olvidar en lo posible cada uno de los peores los escenarios que hay en su mente, que eso es precisamente lo que ha estado haciendo sin parar durante los últimos cinco días.

* * *

De verdad me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero ya saben cómo es esto cuando regresas a la escuela; este jueves y viernes no tendré clases (¡hurra!) porque será el convivio de San Valentín que nosotros lo llamamos "Masacre de San Valentín" :D y el viernes es el aniversario de la fundación de mi cuidad. Así que tendré tiempo de subir los dos capítulos para por fin estar al corriente y el sábado subir el número 9 (¡aleluya!)

En un par de capítulos más sabrán que el accidente de Parker servirá para algo :D yo ya leí esa parte y estoy ansiosa que la autora actualice para saber que pasará…

¡Por dios! Alguien está más feliz con el 8x15 como yo, porque de verdad ya está dentro de mis 10 favoritos de toda la serie y el primero de la temporada que se está peleando con el 8x01 (jajajajaja) pero de verdad amo a Hart Hanson por el capítulo de ayer… cuando acabó el capítulo, después de que me quede sin rollo de papel, me levante y di un aplauso lento… ¡se merece una ovación de pie por el capítulo sin duda!

P.D: Por fin tengo los dos capítulos siguiente de "Sueño" así que actualizaré cuando este fic llegue al capítulo número diez, así que estén atentos.

Muchas gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios, espero que la traducción siga siendo buena…

Saludos a todos y por favor comenten.


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento el retraso pero estoy en semana de exámenes así que esto me consume totalmente, entre física, cálculo diferencial y desarrollo de web me toman todo el tiempo que tengo disponible. Yo sabía que el 4to semestre era pesado pero nunca pensé que tanto como lo hago, ahora ya me he organizado por lo tanto actualizaré martes y viernes. Porque debo apurarme ya que el fanfic original tiene 53 capítulos y yo apenas voy en el 7, pienso que debo actualizar pronto pero también quiero que haya drama para que ustedes estén un poco tensos, más por lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por su apoyo en la traducción, de verdad se los agradezco. Y si, esa chica que me lo dijo, fue muy grosera pero la verdad es que no sabe lo hermoso que es el español mexicano y estoy orgullosa de esto.

La verdad los capítulos de Bones están pasando por una etapa de transición desde el 8x15, no sé que piensen ustedes; el de este lunes me hizo reír por lo que el nuevo interno le dijo a Brennan pero no nada comparado al de hace dos semanas. Para mí el único capítulo que competirá con el 1, 2, 6, 10, 12 y 15 será el final de temporada, a menos que Hart Hanson nos sorprenda con algún capítulo igual de excelente que los anteriores. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por entrenamiento. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs. Esta es una historia traducida de Col3725

* * *

Son alrededor de las dos de la tarde, Booth, Brennan, Christine y Max están en la sala de espera. Christine se encuentra dormida, acurrucada en el regazo de su padre, con la cabeza en su hombro; Brennan está leyendo una revista al azar, tratando de pasar el tiempo y Max se encuentra sentado sin dejar de golpear el pie contra el piso y mirando la puerta, mientras que Booth pasa constantemente sus dedos por el cabello de su hija y mirando el reloj.

Una enfermera salió hace una hora para informarles que todo estaba ocurriendo tan bien como era de esperar, y si todo seguía de esta manera, podían ser que la Dra. Brooks acabara la cirugía a las 2:30.

Booth se cambia de silla, lo que hace que Christine se despierte durante un breve momento pero en cuando el movimiento cesa ella vuelve a su profundo sueño. Él le da un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y suspira.

Brennan lo mira y frota dulcemente su brazo. "Puedo cargarla si ya te cansaste. No me importa."

Él niega con la cabeza. "Ella está bien donde está, Huesos" Su voz es débil a comparación de su respiración que es cada vez más fuerte, mientras observa que el minutero completa otra vuelta más.

Brennan asiente.

Cuando el celular de Booth comienza a sonar él mira a Brennan. "¿Puedes contestar por mí? Tengo las manos ocupadas"

Brennan vuelve a asentir y mete la mano en el bolsillo, tanteando el teléfono. Ella lo saca y mira el identificador de llamadas. Ella parpadea ante quien es, "es Tyler."Se levanta saliendo de la habitación, apoyándose contra la pared justo fuera de la entrada a la sala de espera. "Este es el teléfono de Seeley Booth, pero contesta la Dra. Brennan". Ella asiente con la cabeza, poco después cuelga. Da un paso hacia el interior de la sala de espera y traga.

Max percibe inmediatamente que algo anda mal en el segundo que ve la expresión de su hija. "Tempe, ¿está todo bien?"

Brennan cierra la distancia entre ella y su familia, sin soltar teléfono de Booth en sus manos. "No."

Booth inclina su cabeza mirándola. "¿Huesos?"

"Booth... Rebecca tuvo un paro cardíaco hace quince minutos. Los médicos intentaron todo para reanimarla, pero su corazón no pudo soportar la presión de sus lesiones. Lo siento."

Booth es sorprendido por la noticia.

Brennan se sienta moviéndose incómodamente en la silla. Ella apoya su mano en el hueco del codo de Booth y lo mira. "Era muy probable que esto pasara. El Dr. Franks nos dijo que hacia falta un milagro para que ella sobreviviera a sus heridas Booth, y todo el mundo sabe que no hay tales cosas como milagros."

Booth acercó más a Christine a él y besa su cabello. La verdad esto podía suceder, pero no por ello sería más simple o más fácil. Rebecca era la madre de su hijo y él estuvo enamorado de ella una vez. Esa era la historia.

Brennan suspira y se recuesta en la silla.

El ambiente se transforma en un silencio sepulcral hasta que la Dra. Brooks se presenta casi cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

* * *

A las tres, Booth está de vuelta en la cabecera de Parker, sosteniendo su mano. El adolescente todavía está conectado a un respirador artificial por el momento, pero la Dra. Brooks dijp que el tubo de intubación será removido posiblemente antes del miércoles, si todo va bien.

Brennan camina con su padre para despedirse de él, ya con una despierta Christine en la cadera. La pequeña de cinco años de edad, oculta su rostro en el cuello de su madre. "Está bien, cariño." Se acomoda a la pequeña y reajusta sus manos mientras camina cerca de la cama.

Christine levanta la cabeza estirando el cuello, para poder ver la cama. Ella se aferra al cuello de su madre, se retuerce y hace una petición para que la bajen.

Brennan pone a su hija en el suelo y le toma la mano antes de caminar la corta distancia que hay para la cama de Parker.

Christine se acerca al borde de la cama tocando la sábana, pero retrocede al instante. Sus ojos miran toda la habitación, sin saber dónde mirar, hasta que se detienen en el rostro magullado y raspado de Parker. Ella se encoge tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Brennan suspira y se pone en cuclillas. Con cuidado quita las manos de su hija de su cara y la besa la punta de la nariz. "¿Qué pasa, Christine?"

Christine muerde su el labio inferior y estornuda. Encoge los hombros y vuelve al lado de la cama, tirando un poco de la sábana. Se levanta pone en puntitas con los dedos de los pies para tener una mejor visión para después volverse hacia Brennan. "Ese no es Parky".

Brennan asiente, "sé que es difícil reconocerlo, mi amor, pero si se miras de cerca, puedes ver que es en realidad Parker."

Booth deja de sujetar la mano de su hijo y hace retroceder la silla. Da un golpe en la pierna mirando a Christine. "Ven aquí princesa", dice en voz baja.

Christine se sube al regazo de su padre y se sienta frente a la cama.

Booth nuevamente recorre la silla para tomar la mano de Parker, esta vez colocando suavemente también la palma de Christine.

Los deditos de Christine se entrelazan con los de Parker para luego mirar su cara otra vez. Cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo con lágrimas en ellos "¿puede escucharme papá?"

Booth asiente. "Él puede oírte. Adelante."

"Booth, él esta inconsciente…", Brennan se comienza a decir pero Booth simplemente la ignora, interrumpiéndola.

"Adelante, nena" dice él, limpiándose las lágrimas a medida que caen por sus mejillas.

Brennan se retira y coloca su mano en el hombro de él. Ella siente un nudo en la garganta mientras escucha a Christine diciéndole a Parker todo lo que hizo con Max, lo divertido que la pasó con Michael Vincent y lo mucho que quiere que él esté bien para que pueda enseñarle cómo lanzar una pelota de fútbol como le prometió que lo haría.

Booth apoya su mano sobre la de Brennan cuando siente como sus uñas se clavan en el hombro y oye su tristeza un respiro. Él mira a Parker y besa la parte posterior de la cabeza de Christine.

"Te amo Parky", susurra Christine para luego mirar a Brennan. "¿Qué es ese tubo mamá?"

Brennan pestañea para contener las lágrimas. "Es un ventilador que sopla oxígeno atreves de ese tubo, que luego fluye hacia los pulmones Parker. A diferencia de ti, papá y yo, él no es lo suficientemente fuerte para inhalar y exhalar por su cuenta, por lo que la máquina tiene que hacerlo por él."

Christine ladea la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Brennan.

Booth suspira. "El tubo le ayuda a respirar princesa."

"Ooooh", Christine mira a Parker "¿él va a tener el tubo allí para siempre?"

"Es demasiado pronto para saberlo", responde Brennan antes de que Booth tenga oportunidad de hacerlo.

"¿Le duele?"

Brennan niega con la cabeza. "No, cariño."

Christine continúa acariciando la mano de su hermano y mirarlo.

"Voy a llamar a Ángela para decirle lo que ha pasado" dice Brennan, después de unos momentos de silencio.

Booth asiente. "No tardes demasiado tiempo".

Brennan se inclina, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla plana y arrastrando los dedos por el pelo. "Voy a regresar pronto, te lo prometo". Ella sonríe, "quédate con tu papá, Christine. Vuelvo en unos minutos". Ella se va después de conseguir un guiño de aprobación por parte de su hija y desaparece por el pasillo para hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí cuando leí que Rebecca no sobrevivía pero ahora… ¿cómo se lo dirán a Parker? ¿Cómo reaccionará? Eso lo sabrán en un par de capítulos más y también sabrán que hay algo muy bueno que resultará de esta desgracia.

Por favor sus comentarios valen mucho para mí… así que espero que me den uno en este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas los que siempre me escriben sus comentarios, de verdad eso me ha ayudado mucho para mejorar.

Por cierto, hoy leí una pregunta en un grupo de facebook y se las quiero preguntar a ustedes: ¿cómo sería su final de temporada? ¿Cómo terminaría esta increíble temporada para ustedes?…

Saludos...


	8. Chapter 8

Como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Me sorprendí mucho ante las respuestas que me dieron conforme a la pregunta que hice, muchas concuerdan (o más bien dicho todas dicen) que habrá propuesta de matrimonio en el final de temporada, algunas dicen que será por parte de Booth y otras dicen lo que se vio en el 7x01. Bueno de acuerdo a los spoilers que se han dado del final de temporada, no podían estar más alejadas de la realidad; según la información se hablará de este tema en este episodio pero ahora con la noticia de que la madre de Booth aparecerá en este capítulo ¡guao! Creo que las cosas cambiarán… en el artículo que leí dice que ella llega en un momento muy inoportuno a la vida de su hijo…

¡Oh por dios! Lo sé yo también me muero por saber qué pasará en este capítulo y alguna de ustedes imagino que el nombre de ella sería Marianne… yo nunca aunque a decir verdad nunca se habían dicho los nombres de los padres de Booth, es más en el 7x04 se menciona a su padre pero nunca nos dijeron el nombre. Creo que este final de temporada lo sabremos… esto y muchas cosas más…

Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs. La historia es de Col3725.

Brennan sale del hospital y se

* * *

sienta en el banquillo. Ella saca su teléfono celular para marcar el número de Ángela. Deja escapar un suspiro antes de acercar el dispositivo a su oído y mordisquea como de costumbre su labio inferior mientras se escucha los tonos.

Después de seis tonos, Ángela responde. _"Hola Cariño"._

"Hola, Ange. Sólo llamo para hacerte saber que Parker ya salió de la cirugía".

_"¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Su cráneo ya está completo de nuevo?"._

Brennan asiente. "Sí. Sus signos vitales son estables, pero está intubado todavía. La Dra. Brooks dice que hay que esperar para desconectar el ventilador y piensa en retirar la intubación antes del miércoles, pero que todo depende de su condición".

_"¿Cómo está llevándolo Booth? ¿Mejor?"._

"Christine le está ayudando. Creo que es reconfortante para él tenerla aquí".

_"Estoy seguro de que es reconfortante, pero no te subestimes el estar ahí, Bren. Eso es un consuelo para él"._

Brennan asiente. "Te creo, Ange".

_"¿Hay noticias sobre Rebecca?"._

Brennan suspira. "Ella no lo logró. El estrés de sus heridas, el intento de restructuración, así como la pérdida de sangre, fue demasiado para su corazón. Ella sufrió un paro cardíaco e intentaron reanimarla, pero ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente".

_"¡Oh! Y Booth… ¿cómo tomó la noticia?"._

"No estoy segura, la verdad. Creo que está tan centrado en Parker por el momento que no se ha centrado completamente en el momento".

_"Eso tiene sentido. Yo no puedo creer que Rebecca no lo logró"._

"El Dr. Frank nos hizo saber que las posibilidades de que su supervivencia era mínima en el mejor de los casos, pero todavía quedaba una pequeña posibilidad". Hace una pausa. "Voy a hablar con el hermano de Rebeca acerca de los arreglos del funeral y ver si hay algo que yo pueda hacer. Tal vez mantener un segundo servicio después de que Parker sea dado de alta del hospital, por lo que él puede… ¿cuál es la frase que estoy buscando?".

_"¿Así puede llegar a despedirse y concluir con eso?"._

"Sí, sí, eso es".

_"Eso es dulce de tu parte, Bren. Es una gran idea. Él puede decir adiós, algo que no él no pudo hacer"._

"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar".

_"Y usted está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, cariño"._

"¿Sí?".

_"Sí"._

Brennan mueve sus manos de las tablas de madera para acariciar con los dedos las mejillas y así secarse las lágrimas. "Tengo que irme. Tengo que decirle a todos lo que está pasando".

_"Siento lo de Rebecca. Me agradaba"._

"Yo también lo siento. Pensé que iba a ser difícil e incómodo, ya sabes, porque era la ex de Booth y la madre de su hijo, pero nunca lo fue".

_"Dale a Booth mis condolencias y hazle saber que todos aquí nosotros estamos esperando que Parker se recupere pronto"._

"Voy a decírselo. Adiós Ángela".

_"Adiós Brennan"._

Brennan cuelga el teléfono dejándolo caer en su regazo. Se recuesta contra el banco y cierra los ojos.

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?".

Ella abre los ojos y vuelve la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz masculina. "¿Perdón?".

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?".

Ella parpadea lágrimas y como su visión es nítida, pronto se da cuenta de que el dueño de la voz masculina es Tyler, el hermano mayor de Rebecca. Niega con la cabeza y se mueve hacia su izquierda.

Tyler se sienta a su lado y la mira.

Ella duda en lo que dirá pero se atreve: "Lo siento su pérdida".

Él se aclara la garganta. "Rebecca y yo no estábamos muy unidos. No habíamos estado cerca desde hace un tiempo. Incluso estoy seguro de que alguien quien realmente la conocía sabía que tenía un hermano, pero aun así es difícil, así que gracias." Hace una pausa. "¿Cómo está Parker?".

"Está estable. Sin embargo, no sé mucho más que eso".

"Eso es suficiente". Él sonríe.

"Oh, quisiera hablar con usted acerca de sus planes para el funeral de Rebeca. ¿Es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso?"

Sacude la cabeza subiendo más la cremallera de su abrigo. "Ya he empezado a hacer los arreglos, así que mi respuesta es no, no es demasiado pronto".

Ella deja escapar un suspiro. "Está bien." Hace una pausa. "No sé lo que tiene en mente, pero creo que sería una buena idea tener un segundo tipo de servicio, uno pequeño para después de que Parker sea dado de alta del hospital. Puedo organizarlo".

Deja escapar una risa suave. "Estoy seguro de que tiene otras cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, Temperance".

"Esto _es_ importante. Es por Parker".

"Yo sé que es importante. No estaba diciendo lo contrario. Sólo quise decir que usted tiene otras cosas de qué preocuparse además de la organización de un servicio de Rebecca. Puedo ocuparme de todo".

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Insisto".

Se pasa los dedos por el sucio pelo rubio y sonríe. "Bueno, si insiste, entonces está bien, claro, esa una gran idea".

"¿Cómo están tus finanzas?".

Parpadea. "Yo no creo que sea asunto suyo, pero lo estoy bien. Si me pregunta por el alto costo de un funeral en estos días, entonces, me lo puedo permitir".

"Si necesita ayuda, financieramente hablando, sólo házmelo saber".

"Gracias, se lo agradezco, pero de verdad, estoy bien".

Brennan asiente. "Muy bien". Ella se pone de pie mirándolo. "Debería volver a entrar, pero de nuevo, siento su pérdida."

Tyler se pone de pie y sonríe. "Gracias, Temperance".

"Creo que la costumbre culturalmente aceptada para este tipo de situaciones es dar flores. No tengo flores en este momento, así que acepta esto", dice. Le da un abrazo, aunque es un abrazo muy peculiar no deja de ser un abrazo. Deja caer los brazos mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás.

Él tose, un poco sorprendido por su gesto para luego mirarla desaparecer a través de las puertas automáticas del hospital.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Dentro de aproximadamente cuatro capítulos o menos sabrán lo que estará presente, créanme les gustará y como se desarrolla esta otra historia. Ahora me preguntaron del estado de Parker, pues no les puedo decir pero él tomará una peculiar forma hacia la noticia de la muerte de su madre.

Alguien me pregunto la edad de Parker ya que Christine tiene 5 y sí él tiene 16.

¿Qué piensan acerca de la noticia de la aparición de la madre de Booth? Y de cómo están los spoilers sobre el final de temporada.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Saludos y buen fin de semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Como lo dije aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. De verdad que hacen feliz, no tienen idea de cuánto. También quiero agradecer por su apoyo hacia la traducción, ya que gracias a sus comentarios y recomendaciones he mejorado aquí y en la escuela a la hora de traducir en clase, ¡muchas gracias!

Ahora como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, ya he publicado otra traducción me siento triste que desde lo publiqué no he recibido un solo review. Espero que eso no pase con esta historia.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión, no recibo ningún tipo de recompensación económica por traducir esto. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs. La historia es de Col3725.

* * *

Cinco días más tarde, Brennan entra a la habitación de Parker, llevando un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, una chaqueta ajustada del mismo color que se detiene en sus caderas además de unas zapatillas de ballet. Ella está sosteniendo la mano de Christine mientras las dos pasan el umbral de la habitación. La pequeña de cinco años de edad, lleva una vestimenta similar, incluso hasta los zapatos. Una diadema de color negro con una flor pequeña mantiene su cabello hacia atrás y de su pequeño hombro cuelga un pequeño bolso.

Booth gira la cabeza hacia ellas y echa un vistazo a sus chicas. Él no puede evitar sonreír ante las bellezas que está mirando.

Christine corre hacia la cama subiéndose en su regazo. "¿Sabes una cosa papá?" Ella dice con unos ojos azules idénticos a su madre, muy abiertos y brillantes.

Él encoge los hombros, "me rindo".

"No, tienes que adivinar."

"Está bien, hmmm, uh, no sé. Dime, princesa."

Christine sopla una bocanada de aire para después negar con la cabeza. "No, tienes que adivinar, papá. Debes hacerlo. Es una regla".

"Nunca he oído hablar de esa regla, princesa."

"Me pues ahora lo es, es una _nueva_ regla. Adivina, papá".

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Vamos a ver… ¿comiste un helado con mamá?".

Christine niega con la cabeza. "Trata de adivinar de nuevo".

"¿Me acerco?".

Christine asiente, "sí".

"Así que si no comiste un helado… ¿qué tal unas papas fritas?"

Christine se ríe, "no, papá".

"Entonces me rindo. ¿Qué es?"

"Mamá me llevó a poner flores en la tumba de la señora Rebeca."

Mira a Brennan ella solo sonríe débilmente. "Fue amable de su parte, ¿no es así?"

Christine asiente. "Sí. Había montones y montones de personas que pusieron flores en la tumba también".

"Guao".

Christine gira la cabeza mirando a Parker. "¿Se encuentra mejor papá?".

Niega con la cabeza, "todavía no princesa."

Christine suspira. "¿Puedo darle un beso?".

Él sonríe asistiendo a su petición. "Abajo".

Christine se desliza de su regazo y toca el borde del colchón.

Se levanta y empuja la silla hacia atrás, la levanta ligeramente manteniéndola en esa posición mientras ella se inclina apretando un beso en la mejilla de Parker. Con cuidado la vuelve a poner en el piso y se sienta de nuevo.

Brennan se acerca a ellos, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Booth.

Él inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, dejando que sus ojos se cierren cuando ella se inclina y suavemente unir los labios de ella contra los suyos. Se estremece cuando el beso se profundiza muy ligeramente.

Brennan se retira dándole otro suave beso en la frente antes de levantarse en forma recta otra vez. Ella camina hacia un lado para mirar a Christine, "cariño, tengo que hablar con tú papá por un par de minutos. Siéntate en el sofá y juega con tu muñeca mientras hablamos, por favor."

Christine asiente con la cabeza, avanza rápidamente hacia él sofá saltando para llegar justo a él.

Brennan da un suave masaje con los dedos al hombro de Booth. "¿Cómo está Parker?"

Él suspira. "No ha habido cambio, pero dijiste que eso es bueno, así que supongo que está bien." Hace una pausa, "¿cómo estuvo el funeral?" Su voz es baja al principio de la pregunta pero va desvaneciéndose cuando termina la pregunta.

"El funeral fue hermoso. Quiero decir, tan hermoso como un funeral puede ser, supongo. Siento que te lo perdieras".

"No podía dejar Parker".

"Lo sé. Su presencia es la que no ha estado, es todo lo que estoy diciendo". Ella suspira, "voy a cambiarme este vestido por algo más cómodo y apropiado para el hospital".

Sus ojos brillan sólo un poco más que estos días cuando él la mira de arriba abajo. "Me gusta cómo se te ve ese vestido".

Ella lo mira sorprendida. "Ya lo he usado antes."

"No, no lo creo".

"Sé lo que tengo y cuando lo utilizo, pero gracias." Ella mira a su hija, la cual está peinando el cabello de su muñeca bebé, "cariño, tu abuelo va a llegar en cualquier momento para que te recoja. Vamos a quitarnos estos vestidos y a ponernos nuestra ropa normal que está bolsa".

Christine salta del sofá con su muñeca bajo el brazo, arrastrando la bolsa hacia Brennan.

"No tenemos que llevar toda la bolsa con nosotros, Christine". Brennan encuentra su ropa y la de su hija en la bolsa y la aparta en el pequeño sofá. "Vamos, cariño."

"¿Has terminado de hablar con papá?"

Brennan asiente, "si, ya lo hice". Toma la mano de Christine y desaparecen en el baño.

* * *

¡Por favor, dejen un comentario! ¡Gracias!

Por cierto… ¿alguien sabe si es cierto que habrá hiatus? De verdad díganme porque he estado buscando el promo del 8x19 y no lo encuentro.

Muchos saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento el retraso pero la escuela es un caos y más después de exámenes. Todos los que estudian comprenden cien por ciento. Ahora bien, los capítulos son cortos y algunos muy largos lamentablemente la autora así los publica; muchos son de transición por lo tanto creo que autora prefiere hacerlos cortos para no aburrir solo para entretener un rato.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me hacen muy, muy feliz. No se preocupen este fanfic tiene una historia muy buena después del accidente de Parker, dentro de varios episodios verán el tema que se desarrollará hasta el final. Ahora no se desesperen porque acabe pronto por que la autora ya aumento a sesenta el número de capítulos. Por lo tanto tenemos tiempo para que este fic se acabe.

Por dios ¡amo la octava temporada!, ya lo dije; de verdad Hart Hanson sin duda hizo de esta temporada unas de las mejores de la serie. Con los primero seis episodios (con excepción del tercero), para después regresar de la vacaciones de navidad con cuatro capítulos ¡guao! (10, 12, 13, 15) para ganarse el cielo. Ok ya, pero la verdad es que no me dejaran mentir sin duda los únicos capítulo que se unirán a esta lista serán en donde Marianne Booth haga su aparición (8x22) y el sorprendente final de temporada, que hoy me entere que ¡habrá boda! Así es Michael Ausiello dijo hoy a un fan ,que preguntó por la entrevista que él les hizo a David y Emily, que antes de que termine la temporada habrá una boda. ¡Ahhhh! Aún no sabemos por parte de quien pero ¡oh sorpresa! Si es la de nuestra pareja favorita…

¿Qué piensan ustedes?

* * *

Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión, no obtengo ninguna recompensación económica por traducir esta historia. Los personajes son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichrs, la historia es de Col3725.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la segunda operación de Parker, y las cosas están mejorando. Él se encuentra estable, sus tomografías computarizadas siempre han sido claras por esto la Dra. Brooks ha comenzado a dejar que poco a poco él renuncie a hacer dependiente del ventilador. Sus niveles de oxígeno poco a poco han ido en aumento desde que comenzó el proceso hace unos días, así que es sólo cuestión de un par de días hasta que ella considere retirar el tubo de respiración por completo.

Con la mejora de Parker, también Booth ha sido capaz de relajarse un poco. Todavía no ha salido del cuarto de su hijo, a menos que sea para ir al baño y de vez en cuando para estirar las piernas dormidas, pero por suerte ha sido capaz de respirar. Su creencia en la fe y su enfoque optimista de la vida está logrando que también poco a poco vuelva a él ahora. Eso no quiere decir en que no haya momentos en los que dude que su hijo en realidad se volverá a despertar, pero en la mayoría de las situaciones, siente en su corazón y en lo profundo de sus entrañas que las cosas van a estar bien.

Son las 3:30 de la mañana, y Brennan acaba de caer dormida en el pequeño e incómodo sillón de la habitación de Parker. Ella se desplaza sobre el colchón provocando un sonido que parece una combinación entre un gato moribundo maullando y un neumático chillando mientras uno trata de ponerse cómodo, ella ya está despierta por estos sonidos pero aún no quiere abrir los ojos, ya que encontró la comodidad de nuevo.

Booth acaricia con el pulgar los nudillos de Parker y sonríe al adolescente. "Amigo", empieza susurrando: "Te amo." Se levanta en la silla, inclinándose aprieta sus labios contra la mejilla de su hijo. Se retira lo suficiente para poder verlo pero se hunde y suspira. De repente siente un suave y leve apretón en sus dedos y empuja hacia atrás la silla con desesperación por la sorpresa. Acaricia su cabeza y traga. "Amigo, ¿puedes oírme? Aprieta mi mano si me oyes". Nada. "¿Por favor? Sé que estas aquí, vamos muchacho, amigo". Nada.

Brennan se agita ante el sonido de la silla y se sienta lentamente, frotándose los ojos. Ella gira su cuerpo hacia Booth mientras se cepilla el pelo de la cara con los dedos. "Booth, ¿está todo bien con Parker?".

Booth la mira. "¿Te he despertado?, lo siento. No era mi intención hacerlo".

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Lo hiciste, pero no importa. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Él me apretó la mano. Lo sentí, Parker me apretó la mano, Huesos".

"Lo dudo mucho, Booth. No duermes desde hace días, todo es una ilusión tuya provocado por…".

"Yo sé lo que sentí, huesos. Él me apretó los dedos, sé que lo hizo… lo sentí…" Él mira a Parker y sonríe. Es sorprendido de nueva cuenta cuando siente otro ligero apretón por parte de su dedo índice y medio. "¡Él lo ha hecho de nuevo!" Gritó feliz.

Brennan se arrastra fuera del sofá y se levanta. Ella apoya su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Booth y besa su pelo. "Estoy segura que él lo hizo, Booth." Mueve la mano hacia abajo, ahuecándola en sus bíceps. "Toma un respiro y ven a acostarte. Parker no va a ninguna parte en ese pequeño lapso. Por favor, tu cuerpo necesita descansar".

"No puedo dormir ahora, Huesos. ¡Parker me ha apretado la mano dos veces!"

Ella suspira, "yo creo que él sentía como apretabas su mano, Booth, pero probablemente no sea nada más que un espasmo involuntario. Eso no quiere decir nada".

Sacude la cabeza, negándose a creer que se trataba de algún reflejo, una reacción insignificante. Él sabe lo que sintió y sabe lo que significa. Nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario. Nadie.

Ella suspira de nuevo volviendo a la cama, derrotada. Se desliza bajo las sábanas dándose la vuelta, mirando hacia Booth. "Está mejorando. Él lo ha estado haciendo mejor que ayer, así que tal vez, sólo tal vez… sí, pudo haber apretado la mano de verdad y no fue sólo un espasmo," ella cede. Esta vez no es sólo por él, sino por la de ella también.

* * *

Es corto lo sé pero bueno así los escribe.

Por favor su opinión es muy importante, de verdad me levanta mucho el ánimo o hace que publique aunque este cansada.

Dejen su comentario sobre lo que creen que pasará en el 8x22 (la aparición de Marianne Booth) quiero armar una idea, yo ya tengo la mía y cómo se presentará de nuevo a Booth pero quiero saber las suyas.

Saludos desde un lugar con muchos vientos por ahora…


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que muestran cada vez que subo un capítulo, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. Lamento el retraso pero está ocupada con las tareas que me dejaron en estas vacaciones, de verdad lo siento pero tengo que hacer primero los trabajos y luego esto.

Por dios me muero por el promo, ¡de verdad me estoy volviendo loca! Con lo que Emily y David le dijeron a Michael Ausiello en la entrevista que tuvieron… :O. Mi sorpresa más grande es que habrá boda en el capítulo 22, ¡oh dios mío! Sigo sin creerlo, ¡estoy esperando con ansias a que sea ya el día para poder verlo! Sin duda este capítulo es tan esperado como lo fue el 01, 10 y 15… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Y más porque en el promo Brennan le dice a Booth que fue stripper :O ¡Oh mama mía! de verdad este capítulo lo amaré.

Por otro lado el capítulo del ayer fue tan divertido . Sin duda lo mejor fue el final que Brennan diría que Booth la mordió haciendo el amor jajajajajajaja dios mío la cara de Booth y la de Brennan toda divertida jajajajajaja y más aún que hayan estado en "Founding Fathers" ahh me encantó esto… desde el 6x13 ellos no habían estado en este lugar :3. Lo tierno fue como Brennan defendió a su hija ¡dios! sin duda es una excelente madre… me hizo pensar en que Hart Hanson de nuevo se sale con las suyas y hace episodios tan tiernos y divertidos.

No sé ustedes pero para mí que la serie está volviendo a las primeras temporadas y eso me gusta.

Volvió la química que se perdió en la 7ma temporada entre Booth y Brennan, bueno a mí parecer verdad, ustedes pueden opinar diferente. Pero sin duda esta temporada es mi favorita, antes lo era la sexta y la quinta pero sin duda con Pelant, la aparición de Christine Brennan y la próxima aparición de Marianne Booth (por cierto… ¿tenían idea de que el padre de Booth se llama Edwin? Lo leí en "TV Line" y en este dice que el nombre lo dijeron el capítulo pero he revisado el episodio cuadro por cuadro y no aparece este nombre. Pero lo dice Ausiello le creo jajajajaja.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión, no recibo ninguna recompensación económica por traducir esta historia. Los personajes son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichrs; la historia pertenece a Col3725.

* * *

Ha pasado un poco menos de una semana desde que Parker supuestamente apretó la mano de Booth y él para desgracia de su padre no lo ha vuelto a hacer, pero Booth sigue sentado la silla junto a la cama de su hijo, sosteniendo su mano… esperando. Esta vez, sin embargo, está más animado, tratando de consolarse ya que la Dra. Brooks está tratando de desconectar el ventilador de Parker.

La Dra. Brooks separa el ventilador desde el tubo endotraqueal y controla el flujo de aire que solo sea necesario. Satisfecha, quita el soporte de la cabeza de Parker, pasando luego a la boca con cuidado y desaloja el tubo de la tráquea. Ella presiona su estetoscopio contra el pecho y escucha. Estira el cuello y mira el monitor, viendo como sus niveles de oxígeno aumentan gradualmente. Ella mira a Booth y Brennan sonriendo. "Está respirando por su cuenta, pero no está fuera de peligro todavía. La enfermera mantendrá una vigilancia estricta para ver sus niveles de oxígeno, y si se da cuenta de cualquier cambio negativo, entonces hablaremos de algunas alternativas posibles al ventilador".

Brennan asiente con la cabeza, apretando los hombros de Booth. "Gracias, Dra. Brooks."

Booth inclina su cabeza para mirar a Brennan sonriendo. "Está respirando por sí mismo Huesos".

"Lo he oído". Cuando la Dra. Brooks salió de la habitación ella se inclina para cerrar el espacio que había entre ella y los labios de Booth, sujetando su rostro con las manos.

Se endereza para moverse alternativamente con el beso, su cuerpo acercándose todo lo posible a él. Cuando el beso se termina ella traga saliva y se aleja lo suficiente para verlo. "Gracias Huesos."

Ella levanta una ceja. "¿Por qué?".

"Gracias por estar aquí, no sólo para mí, sino también para Parker. Eres increíble, y si él estuviera despierto, sé que estaría de acuerdo".

En sus labios se forma una tímida sonrisa y se cepilla con su mano contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Estas tres semanas y media han sido muy duras, pero has estado aquí todo el tiempo. Significa mucho para mí."

"¿Dónde más podría estar? Te amo y amo a Parker. Él está en problemas ahora y a ti te lastima. En lo bueno o en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿verdad?".

Esto lo toma por sorpresa y parpadea. "Pero tú no crees en el matrimonio."

"No, no lo hago, pero tú sí y sé que no estamos casados, pero estos principios se aplican en este momento, ¿no es así? Tú crees eso".

Él sonríe, soltando la mano de Parker por un minuto y en otro más breve pero intenso se pierde en sus ojos y sonríe. A medida que vuelve a tomar la mano de su hijo de nuevo, siente un ligero apretón en su hombro. Vuelve la cabeza tomando su mano. "Te amo demasiado, Huesos".

Se sienta sobre el apoyabrazos de la incómoda silla y apoyo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Se dio vuelta hacia él y presiona un beso a un lado de su cabeza. Ella deja escapar un suspiro y mira a Parker.

Mira hacia en ella por un segundo y luego volvió hacia su hijo.

"Ángela me dijo algo hace un tiempo y no he sido capaz de olvidarlo," ella dice.

"¿Qué te dijo?".

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No es importante, no importa."

"Tú fuiste quien saco el tema. Para no a verlo olvidado… algo me dice que tiene que ser muy importante así que… ¿qué dijo ella?".

Ella traga y retira el brazo que descansa sobre él. Juega con su pulsera y la estira exhalando lentamente. "Fue el día después del accidente y que llame Ángela para darle noticias sobre el estado de Parker y la condición de Rebecca. Ella dijo que si Rebecca no sobrevivía, Parker sería mi responsabilidad. Ahora que eso una realidad, no he podido dejar de pensar en ello". Termina suspirando.

"¿Qué es lo que le estas temiendo Huesos?".

"Cuando ella dijo eso, me cogió con la guardia baja o como se diga. No había pensado en esa posibilidad antes" Hace una pausa. "Amo a Parker como mi hijo. Lo conozco desde que tenía cuatro años y he estado ayudando a criarlo desde ese tiempo aproximadamente, pero él ahora tiene dieciséis. Yo no sé nada sobre como criar a un adolescente de dieciséis años de mi pareja ."

"Estás nerviosa". Él afirmo más que como una pregunta.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No, no, no estoy ner…".Cierra los ojos y luego se corrige: "Bueno, sí, estoy nerviosa".

"Mira Huesos. Cuando Parker nació, no sabía nada acerca de cómo ser padre y cuando Christine nació, tampoco sabía nada sobre como criar a una hija, y tú no sabías nada sobre cómo ser madre" Hace una pausa y luego añade: "Parker es mi hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que sé algo sobre la crianza de un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad. Nunca he hecho esto antes, además, yo fui un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad, niño alguna vez, lo que me hace sentir aún más nervioso por lo que yo hice en ese entonces" sonríe. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir, Huesos, es que hay muchas cosas de las que no sabemos nada acerca de estas, hasta que nos encontramos con ellas por primera vez. Está bien estar nervioso, somos humanos. Y por esto se nos permite cometer errores".

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Y sabes no te das el crédito que te corresponde. Como tú has dicho, me has ayudado prácticamente a cuidar a Parker desde que tenía cuatro años. Al ser su madre por tiempo completo no va a ser diferente al tiempo que le has dado durante estos años".

"Por supuesto que va a ser diferente. Su madre ha muerto, Booth. Alguien quien no sólo tiene que superar esto y además abrir sus brazos a una nueva persona".

"Usted no es alguien nuevo, él te ama Huesos. Además, ¿quién mejor para ayudarle a dejar atrás esto?, tú eras un año menor que él cuando tus padres se fueron. Tú ya sabes lo que es eso, tú no tenías a nadie, pero Parker me tiene, a Christine y te tiene a ti".

"¿De verdad crees que puedo hacer esto?".

Él ríe ante su duda. "No creo que no puedas hacer esto, yo _sé_ que tú puedes, y no es porque mi instinto me lo dice… es porque he visto que lo puedes hacer, que lo has estado haciendo desde hace años. Eres una madre increíble".

"Usaste la lógica para mí".

Él sonríe. "Bueno, tú utilizas la fe en mí, así que podemos decir, estamos en empate" Él la abraza con un brazo y lo mantiene con fuerza.

Ella lo abraza por completo, subiéndose en su regazo. Ella entierra la cara en el hueco del cuello mientras lo abraza por la espalda. Ella deja caer sus brazos y lo besa. Vuelve la cabeza al oír un gemido por parte de Booth y lo golpea en el hombro para llamar su atención "Booth".

* * *

Espero sus comentarios :D

¡Saludos!


	12. Disculpas

Lamento tanto el retraso pero pronto me verán por aquí… esta es una semana muy especial para mí así que actualizaré todas mis historias y publicaré dos nuevas así que espero y les gusten…

Nos vemos muy pronto

ChrisBooth26637


End file.
